Car Ride
by crazygal27
Summary: Fifth in the 'The last Word' series. Emily has been avoiding Hotch since their last 'encounter', until he forces them to share a SUV.


**Hey, sorry again about the delays, my internet has been a bitch and I haven't had as much time to write since I got my new little kitten, who is called Sergio. ****He is so adorable. This is M-rated just to be safe. Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>The team had just finished wrapping up a case in New York and they were getting ready to head back to the hotel, as it was too late to catch the jet back home.<p>

Prentiss wasn't at all impressed when Hotch ordered for Rossi, Morgan and Reid to take one SUV back to the hotel, while her and Hotch shared one of there own.

This was the first time since the touching incident that Hotch and Emily had been alone together and she had hardly spoken to him since. When she did talk to him it was only about something work related.

A couple of minutes after they had pulled away, Hotch decided to clear things up with his subordinate. He was really quite enjoying this game they had going on, but he never meant for her to feel so uncomfortable around him.

"I'm sorry."

Emily's eyes shot up and looked at the man driving beside her. "Sorry for what?" She asked after a long pause.

"I may have taken our game a little too far. I never wanted you to feel this uncomfortable around me."

"I'm not uncomfortable." She shot back.

"You've barely spoken to me since I… you know."

"Felt me up in a room full of our friends and Strauss?" She raised an eyebrow at him and flashed him a small smirk.

"Like I said, I'm sorry."

"I started it." She told him.

"Well that's true." He agreed. "But if you want to call it quits now, it's okay with me."

"No way. If I do that then you win." She grinned at him playfully. "And that's not going to happen."

"Prentiss…" Hotch immediately stopped speaking as he saw her expression drop. She suddenly looked so sad.

"Why do you always call me that?"

"I don't know." He answered honestly. "It just seems inappropriate not to."

She scoffed at that. "So just to confirm, you think it's inappropriate to use my first name, but feeling me up under the table is perfectly acceptable."

"I suppose not." Hotch chuckled quietly.

"Anyway…" Emily said, changing the subject. "Like I said, this thing we're doing, it's nowhere near over."

"Come on, there's nothing you can do to render me speechless, Pren… Emily."

"Oh really?" She questioned teasingly, as she reached her left hand over to him.

The car swerved slightly as Hotch felt Emily's hand pressed against his cock. He immediately began to harden under her touch. "Emily, what are you doing?"

The female profiler said nothing, she gently began to stroke his length through the thin material of his slacks, straight away feeling the effect her movements were having on him.

"Em… Emily… Stop." He ordered, while panting heavily. It had been so long since anyone had touched him so intimately.

Once again, Emily Prentiss ignored the man sat beside her, as she used her other hand to unbutton his slacks.

"Emily, we… you're… I'm gonna crash if you don't stop." He warned her.

The raven haired woman didn't respond again, instead she continued to undo his pants, before reaching into his boxers and pulling out his now almost fully erect manhood.

"Emi… Emily."

Emily slowly began to stroke his shaft, relishing in the noises she was drawing from him.

Without warning Hotch pulled the car over to the side of the road. Once the car had come to a complete stop, Emily was more than surprised when Hotch threw his head back. She thought he was pulling over to get her off him, but he was just sitting there.

She momentarily froze, before remembering the words Hotch had spoken to her the other day. 'Why start something if you don't plan on finishing it?'

Her pale fingers wrapped around his huge erection and gently began to pump him, inwardly cheering as she heard his moans of appreciation. She quickened the pace bit by bit until she feel Hotch ready to explode, then she would slow down, earning a disappointed grunt from the man beside her.

"Em… Emily please." he managed to get out through his breathy pants.

The female profiler picked up speed again, this time continuing with her quick pace, until Hotch fell over the edge, shooting his liquid into her hand.

Emily pulled a napkin out of the glove box, using it to clean off her hand. As soon as she'd finished this, the reality of what she had just done sunk in. She had just given her boss a hand job in an FBI issued SUV.

Her vision flickered to the side, as she witnessed Hotch putting himself away.

She quickly averted her attention to the window on her right, refusing to look her boss in the eye.

For the remainder of the journey, the pair stayed in silence. When they arrived at the hotel, Emily jumped out of the car and was almost out of sight, before Hotch even had chance to turn off the engine.

Hotch retired to his hotel room and headed straight for bed. He couldn't sleep though, his mind was filled with thoughts of Emily Prentiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again,<strong>

**This series will shortly be coming to an end ;(**

**I hope you have been enjoying it,**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think,**

**Jade xxx**


End file.
